Well known are thermal power plants that combine Brayton cycle and Rankine cycle systems and in which heat recovered from exhausted Brayton cycle fluid is employed in a Heat Recovery Steam Generator (“HRSG”) to generate or augment the generation of steam for expansion in the Rankine cycle system. These known combined cycle systems combining two thermodynamic cycles in sequence can provide for greater operating efficiency and/or faster start-up than single cycle systems.